We Are Timeless
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin gets a nasty shock and ends up moving several years into the future, several years into his future. Auslly.OneShot. [Idea inspired from Future Sounds and Festival Songs]


Austin was more than slightly irritated with his music partner Ally Dawson. They had just had an argument. She had been hanging out with some guy who Austin did not approve of and when finally finding his courage to tell her this, Ally had only gotten mad at him.

Ally had even convinced herself that Austin was trying to wreck her chances with other men because he still "liked" her. He, of course, denied liking her at all. But deep down, he knew that his heart was bubbling with love for his songwriter.

Austin was also a little disappointed with himself. He had told her he thought it was best that they were always friends, but maybe they shouldn't write songs together. Her eyes had gotten really big and she definitely did not like this comment, but holding her ground, Ally had only crossed her arms and hissed, "Fine!"

Which brings Austin right back to the present. He was sitting in his living room, staring out the window. Maybe if he'd gone to Italy with his parents like they'd suggested, none of this would have happened. He sighed. "I'm so stupid," he sulked.

Deciding that the only thing that could make him feel better in his moments of self-pity was a piece of toast, he got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. He popped in two pieces of bread and got his jam ready for himself on the counter. He was lost in thought when he heard the toaster pop. He grabbed one piece of toast, shrieking when it burnt his finger tips while he flopped it onto his plate. He tried to get the other piece of toast, but it was stuck. He tried using the knob to pull the toast up higher but he got nothing.

Austin chewed on the inside of his cheek before getting an idea. He reached into the silverware drawer. He grabbed a fork. He then stabbed the fork into the toaster. _Bad idea. _His heart suddenly stutters inside his body as he feels a not-so-painless shock wave run through his entire body, shaking his muscles at a vast force. Austin sees his world spin before it fades to a dimmed color of black. He falls to the floor.

Austin slowly lifts his head, eyes fluttering. He groans, rubbing his neck. _What happened? _he wondered. He looked around before frowning. The practice room? How'd he get here?

His eyes searched the practice room when they landed on an object on the wall. When did Ally get this portrait in the music room? he questioned himself as he got up from the chair he was sitting in to study the painting of a piano and a quote written in fancy lettering _"Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul."_

"Huh," he breathed, searching his memory for when she could've bought this. He shrugged. He was just about to leave the practice room when he realized something else; there was more furniture in here. His frown deepened. When did they get a love seat? he wondered, noticing the brown couch that was pushed against the wall, perhaps for just lounging in. There was also a small cabinet next to the sofa. He slowly walked over, opening the drawers, the confused look left on his face.

He just finds a bunch of papers. "When did she do any of this?" he mumbled to himself. He noticed there was labels, separating the sheets of paper. He dug into the recent's. He grabbed a random paper and discovered that it was song lyrics. He looked at it, trying to put the pieces together. He felt like he was missing something here. His eyes got a little bit bigger as he saw Ally's neat printing: _Wake Me Up written by Ally Moon. _His eyes traced over the last name. It had to be a mistake! Maybe she wrote Moon by accident. His eyes grow a little wider as he sees the date: _July 19 __**2021**__. _

Austin glanced up and saw a small Calendar hanging on the wall. He could feel his breathing getting uneven. He thumbed over the Calendar and saw that it really was July 19 2021. Okay, this isn't happening. When did Ally get good at pranks? Maybe Trish helped her!

Quickly, Austin stuffed the paper back inside the cabinet and closed the drawer. He was about to leave when, once again, he was distracted. He quickly stalked towards the piano. First of all, it was brand new. A very beautiful, sleek, shiny black. But that wasn't what caught his eye; above the stunning piano were four plaques and five glass objects, all of which looked to be awards. Awards?!

He leaned forward and his eyes got bigger as he read each of them: _Austin Moon, Favourite Male Artist of 2016. Ally Dawson, Role Model of 2015. Austin Moon, Favourite Pop Album of 2019. Ally Moon, Favourite Songwriter of 2020. _His eyes popped. They don't make mistakes on these things, especially not on award plaques! He gulped and took a look at the five glass objects. _Ally Moon, Golden Globes 2019. Ally Dawson, People's Choice Awards 2017. Austin Moon MTV Music Awards 2017. Ally Moon, Kids Choice Awards 2019. Austin Moon, Teen Choice Awards 2018. _

Austin stepped back, swallowing hard. He looked between the plaques and awards. His eyes flipping between_ Dawson_ and _Moon_. Austin felt the tips of his fingers tingle. What was going on?!

Austin quickly moves out of the Practice Room, this time he wasn't held back by anything else. He looked around and saw the customers around the store. He saw a young girl with red hair at the cash register. Who was she? When did Lester hire a new employee? He slowly travelled down the stairs. Despite all those awards he'd seen, the people in the store seemed used to him. That was a good sign, right?

"Oh, Hi, Austin," smiled the young girl. Austin looked at her freckled face.

"Hi...?" he said, confusedly. He glanced at her name tag: _Tammy._

"Is everything alright? You look lost," she giggled before it slowly died and she looked at him oddly, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Ally unpack?"

"Unpack what?" Austin blurted.

Tammy stared at him for a minute longer, "Uh...Boxes?"

"Why are we unpacking boxes today?" he questioned. Why would they be unpacking? Plus, even if they were supposed to, Austin doubted Ally wanted to see him right now.

Tammy smiled at the customer in front of her, handing them their change before turning fully to look at Austin, "You are unpacking boxes because you two are moving today. Into your new house." she drawled, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Me and Ally?" his eyes bugged from his skull.

"Austin, is everything okay?" Tammy asked him, "You're acting weird. Just a little earlier, you were telling absolutely _everyone _about how you were so excited to move into your house. Now you're sort of acting...like you didn't know about it."

Austin stared at the young girl. She looked truly confused, but he had a feeling what she was saying was no lie. Austin missed something. Something huge! He cleared his throat, "What's your name?" he questioned, glancing at her name tag once again.

She laughed, "Nice, Austin. That one's getting old," she replied as if she'd heard him use it as a classical, every day joke. He laughed nervously, his palms getting clammy. He needed to know what was happening.

"Okay," Austin shook his head, "Who are you and why are you working here? Lester hates hiring new employees. And new house? Me and Ally? Ally and I have not even talked about moving in together...We're not even together-together! We're _just friends!_"

Tammy looked at him, her eyes wide with concern. She glanced to the phone. "Maybe I should call Ally and tell her you need a lot of sleep tonight," she said, shaking her head.

"No, I don't need any sleep! I want to know what's going on!" he shrieked, throwing his arms in the air and looking around. Even Sonic Boom looked slightly different. The glass doors were no longer plain, the logo for Sonic Boom was printed on the glass in an iridescent manner. When did they do that?

"Austin," Tammy said slowly, "You really need some rest. I'll call-"

"You don't need to call Ally!" he snapped at her. He was still a little bit angry that Ally had accused him of being jealous. Why would he be jealous of that stupid Gavin guy? He smells like fish half the time and he can't even play the guitar like Austin can! Austin has more going for him than the stupid Gavin! What did Ally even see in him?! Austin can kiss better than Gavin, too. What was Gavin even good at? Poker? Lame!

Tammy just stared at him blankly. "Tell me what's going on. Don't ask me any questions, just tell me everything that's going on." Austin demanded.

"Austin, are you sure-"

"I said not to ask questions!" he said, annoyance tagged in his voice. "Start by telling me the date."

"Um...July 19, 2021," she said slowly.

"No...No, no, It's 2014," he corrected her.

"Um...Yeah, _seven years ago_," she said. Austin's breath caught in his throat. Something really weird was going on. He knew this couldn't have been a cruel prank. There was too much done to be a prank. There was no way Ally could have made those awards, got a new piano, changed up the Practice Room, changed the store and gotten a new employee in such a short notice. It hit him then; he was in the future. How did he get here?

"S...Seven years ago," he echoed quietly. Tammy slowly nodded. He used his hands to motion for her to continue, "More please. I need more details."

Tammy looked at him puzzled. He was acting oddly, but she shook her head and continued on. "Um...Well, I'm your employee in case you've forgotten. I have been since you and Ally bought Sonic Boom from Lester last year."

Austin only stared at her with alarm. "We bought Sonic Boom?!"

"Yes..." she drawled, "You and Ally had been talking about it since you got engaged. Lester didn't want to run it anymore and you guys were afraid to lose the Practice Room so you bought it."

"E-Engaged?" Austin blurted, eyes wide.

"Are you sure you're alright, Austin? You're worrying me," she said.

He shook his head, "Go on. Go on. I need more information."

"Um...You and Ally got engaged in the fall of 2018, you were married by the Summer or 2019. You're two year anniversary passed last weekend," she said, frowning at him with confusion. Austin's eyes got bigger, if possible. He quickly looked at his left hand and saw the gold band around his ring finger. "Austin? You look really pale," said Tammy.

"...Fine. I'm perfectly fine," he mumbled. "More. Give me more."

"Austin?"

"More!"

Tammy looked at him weirdly before clearing her throat, "Um...You and Ally bought a house six months ago, you're moving in today."

"W...Where's my house?" he suddenly queried.

"On Dunkin Drive," she stated, "Austin, you seem really confused and lost. You're scaring me."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. I need to go," he said and then took off out of the store, leaving Tammy behind very confused.

Austin suddenly felt the weight of his keys in his back pocket. Slowly, he took out his keys and found a Command Start on his key chain. He hesitantly pressed it and heard the response of a car and amber lights flashed once. His eyes widened at the expensive, silver Camaro. "My car...this is my car..." he breathed out. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He found that it was new as well but he ignored that and dug through it until he found his ID. He checked his license plate number and found that it matched the one on the Camaro. He sucked in a deep breath. "Oh my God," he whispered.

Slowly, Austin jumped inside the vehicle. He got comfortable in the seat and nervously pulled it into drive and took off to Dunkin Drive.

He arrives shortly and notices a moving truck, pulling out of the driveway of a house. Austin carefully and cautiously got out of the car. He nervously made his way towards the house. "Good day, Mr. Moon," said a man. Austin looked at him and slowly nodded, trying not to look as freaked out as he felt.

"T...Thanks," he stuttered. One of the men handed him a box. Austin nearly stumbled when he grabbed onto it.

"You're all set, Mr. Moon. Enjoy your new home," smiled one of the workers before jumping in another Moving Truck and taking off. Austin watched them leave before he slowly stepped up the porch. He glanced at the front of the house before he walked through the door. He felt terrified, as if he was breaking into somebody's home. He tried to remind himself that it was supposedly his new one but it still felt odd to him.

He set the heavy box down by the door and looked around. Beautiful tanned walls, nice oak hard wood flooring, glancing over towards the space that was the living room, a few of the couches were already set up, though still in plastic wraps. There were several boxes unopened and scattered around.

"Austin, are you here?" he heard the familiar voice of his songwriter.

"A...Ally?" he called back. He heard her light footsteps coming his way. His nervous expression was replaced with a shocked one. His lips parted slightly as he watched Ally make her appearance. She had a hand placed over her belly, her _swelling _belly; _she was pregnant. _

"Ally...You're..." he breathed, not able to finish his statement. He couldn't get himself to admit the fact that he was staring at a _pregnant _Ally, who was mostly likely carrying _his _child. His eyes couldn't stop staring at the lump in her mid-section. He took in her appearance. Her hair looked fuller as it was curled along her shoulders in beautiful, brown waves. Her lips were dabbed in very light lipstick and her eye lashes looked longer than he remembered. But she looked so beautiful.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, frowning with concern. Austin restrained himself from saying, _You're pregnant, that's what!_

He reminded himself for the one hundredth time that he wasn't in 2014 anymore. He was seven years into the future, he wasn't even eighteen anymore. He was twenty five. He nearly jumped out of his own skin at the thought of no longer being a teenager. "N-Nothing," he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. His eyes fell to her stomach again before looking back up at her eyes, which looked worried and confused. He nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sure," he said, his voice rising in pitch slightly but Ally failed to notice.

"Okay...Well, help me unpack the living room. I've pretty much got the kitchen done. We just need to set up the table and such," she told him, waddling towards one of the boxes. She got down on the ground, pulling a box in front of her. She opened it with a small pocket knife. Austin just watched her, still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on.

Ally looked over at him, shifting her eyes. "Austin?" she said. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Austin was terrified. He needed to get back to 2014. He cleared his throat, "I'm fine...Um...No...No second thoughts," he told her. He knew he had to play along with everything. After all, according to her 2014 was seven years ago, although to him, it was literally an hour ago.

Ally slowly nodded and then began to dig through the box, taking out objects and setting them down beside her. Austin tried not to stare at her. He decided that to really play along, he should unpack, too. He reached for another box and opened it up.

He stared into the box. The first thing he found was their wedding photos in a black picture frame. Slowly, he took it into his hands. He stared at it. Big smiles and glowing eyes; they looked incredibly happy. Austin's hair was tousled in a stylish way and Ally's hair was in beautiful, spiraling curls, long down her back. His tux fit his body in all the right places and Ally's dress was _gorgeous_. Strapless and tight-fitting around her torso before puffing out in a ruffled manner from her hips to her feet. It was perfect on her. Austin's breath was stuck in his throat as he stared at it. He never knew he was able to smile that wide, same with Ally. They were both indescribably happy.

"Aw," Ally cooed, grinning as she grabbed the picture frame he'd just been holding. Austin looked at her. "This was such a good day," she said. _I wish I could remember it_, thought Austin, but technically, he was never there because in his mind, he was still eighteen and they weren't even together yet. Their wedding wasn't technically for another five years.

"We look...happy," Austin murmured.

"Well, we were," she giggled, "Remember when we drove away and my dress almost got caught in the door because it was so big?" she laughed as she reminisced. Austin smiled slightly. He slowly nodded, but felt a little sad that he couldn't remember it with her. He really needed to get back to 2014.

Austin then noticed Ally frowning as she rubbed her stomach. He was worried immediately. "What's wrong?" he queried.

"Nothing," she smiled at him reassuringly, "The baby's just kicking."

Austin gulped, wide eyed again, "Kicking?"

Ally nodded, still continuing to smile as she looked down on her growing belly. Austin noticed a light in her eyes that he'd never seen before, she looked like she was..._glowing_. "Wow, Austin, she's kicking hard." She grabbed his big hand in her smaller, delicate one and laid it on her belly. Austin felt the nudging against his palm.

Startled, Austin tore his hand away and jumped up from the floor. He looked at his hand, not believing what he'd just felt. He'd just felt the life that he and Ally had created and it terrified him. Ally stared at him in confusion. "Honey, what's wrong?" she questioned him, concerned. "You've been jumpy ever since you got here."

"I...I just..." he sputtered, "Um...I..." He didn't know what to tell her.

"Austin, you look pale," Ally frowned, getting up from the floor. She laid her palm on his forehead. She frowned. "Well, you feel fine."

Austin pushed her hands away gently, "Um," he cleared his throat, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He needed to talk to someone about this, but he couldn't. After all, he was the only one who didn't think 2014 was seven years ago. Something weird happened to him and it teleported him to seven years in the future. But he shouldn't be here, and he knew it, he still had a lot to learn and a lot to experience. He couldn't leave himself in 2021.

"Do you want something to drink? I know you've been stressed lately," she said, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll just...I'll wait in here," he said, his voice getting quieter. He chewed on his lip. He needed to get out of 2021. But he didn't know how.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" he heard Ally answer from in the kitchen. "Oh my Gosh!" she shrieked, "That's fantastic! We'll be right over!" Then silence before she shouted, "Austin! We have to go!"

"W...Where?" he asked her when she waddled towards him, handing him the glass of water. He quickly gulped it. Maybe if he gulped the water down, he could gulp down the shock too.

"To Dez and Trish's place. Trish just told me that Dez finally proposed. See, I told you that he was going to do it. I'm smarter than you think, Austin," Ally babbled excitedly as she slipped into her flats. _Trish and Dez...Engaged..?! _Austin thought bitterly. Last he checked, Trish and Dez couldn't even stand to be in the same room together.

Somehow Austin had listened and managed to get into the car. Ally snapped on her seatbelt and was humming the tune to a new popular song by Jessie J that he had never heard before. "Go!" she ordered him.

"Where do they live?" he swallowed hard.

Ally stared at him, "Are you kidding me? They've been living in that apartment for three months now and you still can't remember the address?" she asked him, shaking her head. He laughed nervously. "You better not do this when it comes to our new place. Go, Mooresville Crescent."

Austin then put the car into motion. He listened to Ally babble happily before he finally stopped at the apartment building. Ally was practically shrieking with joy as she hopped out of the car and waddled to the front entrance.

They'd soon made it to Dez and Trish's apartment door and Ally rang the door bell, not even waiting for a response before walking in. Austin followed behind. "Congratulations!" Ally sang out, wrapping her arms around Trish.

"Thank you, Ally! Hey, Austin," Trish smiled, hugging Austin as well. Austin smiled at her before looking around. The apartment wasn't too shabby, although it was pretty messy. He expected it though, considering it was Trish and Dez's apartment.

He then noticed his best friend walk in. "Dez!" Austin said.

"Hey, man!" Dez grinned as they did their handshake. Austin was relieved that Dez hadn't forgot about it and it was still in action seven years down the road.

"I told you he would propose," Ally said to Trish while they were in the kitchen. She was munching on a pickle loudly.

"I just never thought it would happen. Dez and I never talked about it. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be married until I saw him on his knee and then I decided 'what the heck!'," Trish grinned. She noticed Ally glanced over at Austin. "What's wrong?"

"It's Austin," Ally said, "He's been acting really weird. He was fine this morning and then he went to the Practice Room and came back...like _that,_" she pointed over to Austin who was laughing nervously with Dez and zoning out a whole lot.

"What did he do?" asked Trish.

"Well, he seemed so lost when I asked him to help me unpack the boxes. He seemed shocked to see me, too. He wouldn't quit staring at me and he stared at our wedding photo like somebody had just spilled cranberry juice all over it. He even got weird when he felt the baby a little earlier. It's never bothered him before. He's felt her kick tons of times!" Ally explained.

"Maybe he's hiding something," Trish said. Ally shrugged.

"I don't know. He's acting like he just came to the future and doesn't understand anything," Ally said.

"Maybe he did," Trish said.

"Totally," Ally said sarcastically before they both laughed. Little did they know that was _exactly _what was going on.

. . . . .

Austin was sitting in the living room. He was still keen on getting back to 2014. This life was too much for him. He wanted to go back to the way things used to be, when there was no responsibility on him at all. He had to admit, he liked it here, his life felt perfect, but there was such a huge time gap for him that he could hardly have a conversation with anyone.

It was even harder now that he had to learn about mood swings. He'd never really spent any time with a pregnant woman before and now he was supposedly married to one. Ally was generally a level-headed girl so the fact that she was currently yelling at him right now, made him feel surprised.

"And you're still not listening!" she yelled, "You keep zoning out and acting weird! What is wrong with you, Austin!"

"Ally, let's just...calm down," he said, gulping.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she chucked her phone at him. Austin quickly caught it and stared at her in shock. Was she seriously throwing objects at him? He looked down to the phone in his hand and couldn't deny that he was a bit impressed with himself. His reflexes were sure one of a kind- Was Ally crying?

Austin looked at her, his lips parted slightly as he saw the upset look on her face. "Ally," he said, standing up from the couch. Austin never liked to see her cry. She didn't cry often either.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered, feeling awful for throwing her phone at him. Austin stopped moving towards her as he stared in confusion.

"What?" he said.

"I said I'm sorry," she snapped at him. Austin flinched at her tone. She couldn't seem to balance her emotions between anger and sadness. She continued to cry while Austin stood there awkwardly.

"Ally...Please stop crying," he told her. She moved away from him, trying to wipe the falling tears with the back of her hand.

"Go away," she hissed at him through tears.

"Can you tell me why you're crying?" he asked her, "I don't care that you threw the phone at me. It's fine, just don't cry."

"Don't be nice to me," she snapped at him, tears falling faster, "I'm awful! I'm an awful human being!"

"Ally, you're not..." he shook his head. He didn't understand how this hormones thing worked. Even on Ally's worst days, she never showed it in front of him but, yet, here she was, blubbering and angry. "You're not a horrible person, Ally. Tell me, Why are you crying?"

Ally started to cry a little bit harder, making Austin cringe. "I don't know!" she whimpered. Austin sighed. He really needed to get out of 2021. He didn't know how to do anything. He was sure that he could comfort her if he'd dealt with it before but he just didn't know how without making her feel worse. He couldn't comfort Ally without having a background on everything.

"Oh, great," she hissed.

"What?" Austin asked.

"I'm hungry and we don't have anything in the house yet! You were supposed to go grocery shopping and you didn't; you just sat there like a moron!" she yelled at him, turning to face him again.

Austin tried not to cheer for joy; he found an escape route. "I...I'll go right now. I'll be back soon, he told her. He didn't want to be back soon. He wanted to hide. He wanted to get back to 2014.

Austin had managed to get to a store. He shopped for groceries before he came across a small music shop. He bit his cheek. Ally wouldn't mind if he was a little late...right? Slowly, Austin made his way into the store.

He saw an electric piano. He grinned. He tried to play but frowned when it didn't work. He searched for the problem and realized that it wasn't plugged in. He tried to plug it in but the plug in seemed jammed. He frowned. He shrugged and kept poking at it before he finally grabbed the cord and used a lot of force to get the cord inside the plug in.

Austin immediately regretted it when a painful bolt travelled through his veins. His heart flopped and stuttered as his body shook uncontrollably. The electric shock made his skin crawl and his finger tingle. He vision started to swim and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Austin, Austin, please wake up," begged a soft voice. Austin slowly opened his eyes, feeling sore and groggy.

"What the.." he grumbled.

"Austin!" shrieked Ally, standing over him. "Thank God, you're okay!" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezing. Austin was confused. He looked around and recognized that he was on the kitchen floor of his house. _The one that he remembered playing in as a child. _No new home.

"Ally?" he groaned, rubbing his head. He must've hit it when he fell to the floor.

"Austin, How do you feel? Are you in pain?" she questioned, worriedly.

"No...I just...My head is killing me, but I'll deal." he told her. Ally nodded. He took a look at her appearance. Her hair was wavy on her shoulders, brown eyes concerned, and no lipstick dabbed on her lips. She looked younger again. That's when his gaze fell to her mid-section. Flat belly. No baby. He quickly looked at his hand. No wedding ring. He blinked as he looked at Ally.

That's when he remembered touching the piano and feeling a lot of pain. The piano must've shocked him just like the toaster had! He felt himself relax. He was back. No more responsibility. He wasn't a husband anymore. He didn't own a house. He didn't own Sonic Boom. and He wasn't going to be a father.

"Do you remember anything?" Ally asked him.

"Yeah...I was going to put jam on my toast, but I couldn't get the toast out...I...I put a fork into the toaster to get the toast out," he said, "Guess it didn't work too well." Austin grimaced. He had to admit, as much as he was left in confusion in 2021, he did miss it slightly. That meant he had to deal with that stupid Gavin and Ally wasn't his, he wasn't married to her. She didn't want him right now. His life wasn't picture perfect anymore.

"Do I need to call the ambulance?" Ally asked frantically, already having her cell phone ready in hand.

"No," he said quickly, removing the phone from her hand. "No, I'm fine. I just...I had the strangest dream."

She frowned, "About what?"

"Well, you and I we were..." he looked at her. He shook his head. He didn't want to freak her out. "Doesn't matter, it was a dream anyways. I'm just glad to have finally woke up."

"Me too," she said, hugging him again. Austin smiled slightly, hugging her back. He felt good to be back to his normal self. "I'm so sorry, Austin. I shouldn't of accused you of anything. You were just looking out for me."

"Ally, I was stupid. It's your life and I didn't mean what I said. I never want to stop being your partner," he told her. Ally smiled at him.

"I'm happy you're okay. I called to tell you I was sorry about everything, when you didn't answer your phone, I got a little worried. I came here and found you like this. Are you sure you're fine?" she asked him. Austin laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said.

"Okay," she said, "But I should have listened to you. Gavin wants good news. Turns out he already had a girlfriend."

He frowned, "I'm sorry, Ally."

"No, it's alright. I should focus on my music anyways. I don't need a guy." she said. Austin smiled slightly. Ally helped him sit up slowly. Austin felt slightly dizzy so he stayed on the ground.

Austin stared at Ally for a moment. He suddenly recalled their wedding photo. Ally felt his gaze on her face so she looked at him. She felt her heart rate speed up, just the way it always did whenever he was around. "What would you do if I kissed you?" asked Austin.

Ally felt her heart trip inside her chest, her thoughts scattered everywhere. "I think I might kiss you back," she said softly. Austin smiled at her before slowly leaning in. Ally's breathing became heavy until she finally felt Austin's mouth on hers. She kissed him back softly, closing her eyes.

Austin slowly pulled away after a moment, "We're going to have the perfect life together, Ally."

"How do you know?" she asked him, worried that if they ever took their friendship to the next step, they could destroy the connection they had forever.

"Because we are timeless," he smiled at her.

"Austin," Ally sighed, "You might say that now, but seven years down the road, who knows where we'll be," said Ally.

Austin's grin got a little bigger, "I think I have a good idea." he said. She looked at him confused. "Just trust me, Ally. Our connection won't ever fade. I promise you."

Ally smiled at Austin before he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
